


Birthday Girl

by mockingpanems



Category: Joshifer - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M, joshifer, joshifer fanfic, joshifer smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/pseuds/mockingpanems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a special gift for Jennifer after her party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 2.1k Joshifer fanfic, dedicated to Jennifer Lawrence's birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Contains sexual content 
> 
> This is really my first time attempting to write smut, so pardon if it's not up to par with your last readings.

Josh had taken me out for dinner by the time he invited me back to his place for some binge movie watching. We had spent roughly the last hour at a Chinese food restaurant, catching up on everything that needed to be mentioned since we last saw each other at San Diego Comic Con. We ate food till we swore our stomachs would explode. I reached for my credit card in my purse before Josh put his hand over mine.

“No no no, not today. It’s someone’s birthday, Jen. I can’t let you pay on your birthday. That would be not very gentlemanly of me.” He protests. I sigh. “Josh, no I got it.” He places a finger over my mouth to silence me. “Shh.” He demands with a grin, and before I can protest he’s slipped his card into the receipt holder and handed it back to the waitress.

I sigh again. “Thank you, Josh. I’ll be sure to pay for you on your birthday in October.” I smile at him, and when the waitress gives Josh his card back, we head out with the leftovers.  
~~~~~~  
The front door to his house opens with a click, and the house is dark. We shuffle in and Josh walks into his kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge. I put down my bag on the kitchen counter. 

“Why don’t we go into the living room?” He suggests. I nod, following him into pitch black room. Josh flicks on the light switch from the other side of the wall.

“SURPRISE!” voices call out.

Josh stands next to me with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. I look back over into the living room and am surprised to see my parents, Josh’s parents and the entire immediate Hunger Games cast all standing behind the furniture. “Happy birthday, Jen.” Josh says to me when I look back over at him.

It’s not long before we’ve delved into the cake and presents. After some time of greeting everyone, Josh’s mother calls everyone over for cake. She’s set out these cute paper plates with HAPPY BIRTHDAY written on them. I watch as Jena and Mrs .Hutcherson painstakingly stick 25 candles into the cake, counting them over and over to see if it was done right.  
Happy Birthday is sung to me by everyone else. I have officially had 25 birthdays and I still have no idea what to do while others are singing Happy Birthday. Do you smile? Do you stare at the ground? Normally I just stand there awkwardly smiling at everyone, and I’m pretty sure that’s what I did this time.

“Alright, Jen. Make a wish!” Liam says, grinning at me. “But don’t say it out loud or it may not come true.” I pause for a moment. “Hmm…” I mutter, thinking for a moment before I blow out the 25 candles.  
“Birthday girl gets the first piece of cake.” Josh shouts as his mother cuts a small piece for me. By the time everyone else has a piece, I have barely eaten mine. “Not hungry, Jen? Sam asks. “Josh and I had a huge dinner like half an hour ago, so not really.” I tell him honestly. He smiles, leaning in close to my ear and whispering “Well you may want to save room for your final course later on tonight anyways.” He murmurs, gesturing with his drink cup over at Josh. “Sam!” I hiss, hitting his arm causing the drink in his red solo cup to splash upwards. “Merely jesting, Jennifer.” He responds with a smirk.  
Presents are opened. Thank yous are said. I receive a gorgeous little lock necklace, some new earrings, a Mockingjay T-Shirt, some new drink glasses and a bunch of other little things. It isn’t until around 11:00 when the only people in Josh’s house are Josh and myself.

“Thank you Josh for an awesome birthday.” I whisper, leaning in close to his ear. He smiles. “Well my mother helped coordinate it, so you’ll have to thank her too.” He replies quietly. “But you’re welcome.”  
“I don’t know about you…” I begin, weaving my fingers through his hair, “…but I’m feeling a little drunk. Drunk in love, that is.” It is then when I absentmindedly start using my seductive voice. Damnit, Jennifer. What are you doing? He has a girlfriend. The other side of my subconscious snaps in my head. Ha! Girlfriend? You mean the girl he’s been dating for two years but hardly ever sees, ran away from at a movie premiere that they did together, and doesn’t care if she lounges around in lingerie with another man? That girl? Yeah, okay, his GIRLFRIEND.

“Are you?” He mutters. He looks up at me, a smirk slowly growing on his face. “You know, I ‘have a girlfriend’ Jennifer, right?” He says, putting ‘have a girlfriend’ in air quotes with his fingers. Ha! So either he doesn’t take his relationship with her seriously, or he isn’t actually dating her! But which one is it?  
“Yeah, but what is one little drunken encounter gonna do to you and her?” I slur, not even sure of what is coming out of my own mouth anymore. “Nothing-ish.” He slurs back. I giggle. I lean in close to his ear and whisper quietly to him.

“Do you remember Hawaii, baby? All those countless nights we spent together in that damn beach house?” He chuckles. “I’d have to have amnesia to forget it.”  
I think back to those nights in the beach house. His strong arms bare for me to run a singular finger down their contours. The neck kisses. The beach. That damn beach. The strings to my bathing suit slowly being undone by his nimble fingers as we lose each other in peppering kisses. It was especially rewarding after the day we filmed the famous beach kiss for Catching Fire, as we got home to finish what we started.

For some odd reason a song on the radio that I heard in Josh’s car earlier pops into my head.

Don’t tell your mother.  
Kiss one another.  
Die for each other.  
We’re cool for the summer.

I laugh as my drunken mind conjures up a picture of Josh’s mother looking horrified at the sight of Josh’s lips on mine, and I roll my eyes. Josh gives me a curious look. “Nothing.” I say through my laugh. “I just want you to kiss me. Is that okay?” I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He nods. “Fine by me, birthday girl.”

Our lips connect. It’s a rewarding feeling after craving his lips for so long. My eyes slowly close as I relish in the taste. My arms move upwards along his torso up to his neck, where they wrap around each other behind it. His hand traces around my neck, capturing my head. We stand there for a good five minutes I want to say just connecting and reconnecting our lips, our hunger for each other growing more rampant with each kiss. When we part, both of us are breathing a little louder than before. I grab his wrist still resting on my neck and pull it down, dragging him up the stairs. Well, I shouldn’t say dragging, because he walked up the steps with the same stride in his step as I did.

We kiss again as soon as we hear the click shut of Josh’s bedroom door. His hand slides down my back and reaches for the bottom hem of my shirt. Before he can even act on it, I whip the shirt off and kiss him again. It’s my turn to reach for the bottom of his T-Shirt, my hand sliding up his bare chest underneath. Almost in an instant, a flash of possible scenarios of the outcome of this night rush through my mind. I can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or my actual logic that kicks in sometimes, but I suddenly pull away from the kiss.  
Josh is slightly panting when he opens his eyes, and his question comes out slightly breathy. “What’s wrong, Jen?” I sigh, running my fingers nervously through my hair. “I don’t know. Maybe we shouldn’t. The other times we’ve hooked up we’ve been sober and we’ve been drinking tonight, and you have a girlfriend… I…” I trail off and Josh sighs.  
For a moment there’s silence until Josh pulls my hand down from my hair and grabs onto it.  
“  
Jennifer, do you see this?” He asks, pointing down to his jeans. It is then when I notice a slight bulge outwards form the fabric, and I internally gasp. “You are the only one who can do this to me. I want to finish what we’ve started now. Please Jennifer.” He says, his cheeks flushing pink. He’s silent before he grabs my hand tighter. “Please.” He begs, his eyes looking up at me sympathetically. I have no idea what to say.

“Well say something.” He demands. I shake my head. “I’m not good at saying something.” “Then come here.” He pleads, in possibly the sexiest voice I have heard in a long damn time.

Our lips collide, and this time the force of our passion is so strong that it knocks us onto his bed. His shirt is the first thing that comes off now, and he starts peppering kisses on my neck, trailing his lips down to my collarbone. I sigh from the feeling. I missed this so much.

He gets up and shifts his legs out of his jeans, and I shift mine out of mine at the same time. He climbs back on top of me, trailing more kisses down my chest to my stomach. His lips touch every part of my skin that he can reach, and the feeling is electrifying. Soon, all that remains between us is our underwear, my bra long discarded somewhere in the carpet and the other clothes. “Jen, you’re killing me.” He breathes. I can only muster a groan in response.

The feeling that I get once all our clothes are shed and he enters is the most amazing feeling I have felt in a long time. Colors beyond my comprehension flash at the corners of my eyes as I’m pulled into a euphoric release, the sounds emanating from us at the same time sending an odd chill down my spine. The chill is neither cold nor warm, but so oddly pleasant, as my back arches and pleasure fills my blood stream.

We collapse in a heated pile of skin and sweat, our purest forms completely exposed to each other. The mattress lets out a disapproving squeak as our naked forms collapse onto it. Our heavy breathing remains the only sound in the room as my vision clears and I wipe my forehead with the back of my wrist. “I think…you’ve gotten…better since Hawaii.” He pants. “Is that so?” I murmur back, wrapping my arm around his and pulling myself closer to his chest. He catches his breath. “I mean, that’s not to say that you weren’t fucking amazing in Hawaii….” He trails off. “I’m sure the beach helped.” I whisper back, nudging him playfully in the arm. He laughs. “Maybe.”

“I gotta say, that lock necklace was cute, but this was probably the best gift of the whole night right here.” I tell him. He laughs. “Well, I’m glad I could make your birthday wish come true, birthday girl.” He smiles and winks at me as I reach up with a sweaty hand and poke his nose. He reaches down and pokes mine back, and we giggle. “I wish I could freeze this moment right here right now and live in it forever.” He whispers. “You’re so sappy, Hutcherson.” I tease. “Oh, I’m sappy, Lawrence?” He snaps back playfully. He mimics a high pitched voice as he says “This was probably the best gift of the whole night.” I roll my eyes. “It was! You’re great, I’m telling you.” He smiles. “Thanks, hun.” He laughs, and his laugh suddenly becomes contagious, as we start up into a fit of giggles. We laugh for a good minute, relishing in one of our many inside jokes. I cut off his laughter with a kiss, leaning up and capturing his lips in mine. His hand reaches for the back of my neck again, and we hold it there for a good ten seconds.

When our lips part, he looks up at me and smiles sleepily. “Good night, Jennifer. Happy 25th Birthday to you.” My lips curve into a small smile, and I give him a quick peck on the lips once more before whispering “Good night to you too, Josh… and thank you.”

My head rests on his bare chest, his arm gently residing on my shoulder, and soon we are cast away into a world of dreams where we won’t have to confront anyone about this night tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY JENNIFER LAWRENCE! WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
